White (Hoaqin)
Summary Hoaqin is a Slayer candidate of FUG that was sealed in the Hell Express long ago, and was originally the tenth Slayer of FUG, one of the 2nd generation of Slayers. Currently, only his name and soul remain while his body has been lost. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 7-C | At least 7-C likely far higher Name: Originally White, Currently Hoaqin Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), FUG Operative, Slayer Candidate, Wave Controller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled martial artist, Skilled Swordsman (Those of the Arie family can do anything with swords), Aura/Shinsoo sensing, can fire energy blasts, enhance his strikes through Shinsoo, Immortality (type 1), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb and suck away souls), Limited Power Nullification (He was able to offhandedly extinguish Yihwa's flame), Electricity Manipulation (with Shinsoo), Limited Space Manipulation (Hoaqin's sword is the 'space' around him) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Town level (Boro said that all the D-rank Regulars would fall to hell if he wakes up, implying that he is far stronger than any D-rank Regular, which would make him comparable to Kaiser, however, he is not as powerful as before due to him being weaker without the souls of his other siblings) | At least Town level likely far higher (After absorbing the other 3 of his souls he became many times more powerful.) Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic (Capable of keeping up with Baam in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Town Class | At least Town Class likely far higher Durability: Unknown | At least Town level | At least Town level likely far higher Stamina: Fairly large Range: Several dozen meters, possibly higher | Several dozen meters, possibly higher Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Skilled combatant, very cruel and cunning. Enjoys forcing others into unfavorable situations and having them fight for his own entertainment. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: The act of handling Shinsoo externally to change the surroundings or to attack the opponent is called Shinsoo manipulation. There are two ways to manipulate Shinsoo: using an item or manipulating it firsthand. White Style: Spirit Sword (화이트류 원령검, Hwaiteu-lyu Wonlyeong-geom): White used to be a FUG Slayer from the Arie Family, who developed his own style based on his knowledge of the Arie Swordsmanship. *'Flame of the Dead': A strong sword technique where Hoaqin attacks with a single flame-like slash that heads towards the target. *'Phantom Sword of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that appears to be an incredibly powerful downward slash. *'Rise of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that utilises a flurry of skillful slashes that are launched towards the enemy travelling on abstract trajectories. *'Wake of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that utilises multiple slashes that are launched towards the foe simultaneously. Key: White | Hoaqin | 3 Souls Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters